Baby Zoro
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si uno de nuestros nakama volviera a tener nueve meses? ¿Quien podría cuidar de él?


**Baby Zoro**

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que ah pasado con este?- Inquirió Nami mientras observaba a su, pequeño, nakama.

-No lo sé, esta mañana oímos lloros al despertar y lo encontramos así en su hamaca.- Explicó Chopper sin apartar la vista del peliverde.

-¿¡Como puede alguien encoger veinte años en una noche!?- Exclamó la pelirroja.

Zoro, o por lo menos el que parecía ser Zoro, se encontraba sentado en el cesped de cubierta, rodeado por todos sus nakama, con la sana excepción de Robin. Vestía su hamaraki verde cómo si fuera una pequeña faldita y trataba de succionar de una botella vacía de biru, agarrándose a ella de forma desesperada. Sería algo normal (menos el hecho de que iba casi desnudo) si pudiéramos obviar el hecho de que el kenshi había encogido hasta alcanzar menos de un año de edad. Sus cicatrices habían desaparecido, tanto la del torso como la del ojo, y no parecía acordarse demasiado de sus nakama.

-¡Un niño no puede beber cerveza!- Exclamó Sanji arrebatándole la botella. Error, pues, aunque fuera pequeño, seguía siendo Zoro, y si a sus veintiún años se habría quejado con gruñidos y protestas, con nueve meses lo hacía con un estridente y molesto lloro que no parecía querer cesar.

-¡Baka!- Nami había cogido en brazos al pequeño peliverde. -No seas tan bruto con el pobre niño.- Sin embargo, Zoro parecía ser un bebe inquieto y comenzó a golpear con los puños cerrados el rostro de la pelirroja mientras berreaba. -¡Oi! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ita!- Exclamó cuando uno de sus inofensivos puñetazos le impactó en el ojo.

-¡Oi! ¡Mini-Marimo! ¡¿Que le haces a mi Nami-swan?!- Sanji, como no, era el único que podía tomarse la rabieta de un bebé como una agresión real hacia una meccen.

Zoro fue atrapado por Usopp antes de que la navegante alcanzase tal punto de cabreo, mas por el alboroto que se había montado que por el golpe en el ojo, que temía que fuera capaz de lanzar al pequeño kenshi al suelo. Se arrepintió al momento de ello, pues Zoro comenzó a tirar de su nariz y de su cabello mientras continuaba llorando y gritando.

-¡Zo-Zoro! ¡Deja de tirarme de la nariz!- Decía con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor.

No pudo soportarlo más y le pasó el niño a Chopper, que lo cogió con cariño, en su Heavy Point, y le miró con una sonrisa. Algo que asustó al pequeño kengou, pues se puso a llorar con más fuerza, provocando una depresión por parte de Chopper y que acabase en brazos del kukku.

-¡Oi! ¡No me lo paséis a mí!- Exclamó mientras alejaba todo lo posible al peliverde, el cual había dejado de llorar y miraba fijamente a Sanji. -¿Qué miras, marimo?- Debido a los gritos de Nami, ahora sujetaba al pequeño con algo más de delicadeza, manteniéndolo cerca de él. Zoro comenzó a toquetearle la cara al rubio, hasta alcanzar su ceja y darle un golpe algo más fuerte mientras reía. -¡Solo te estás burlando de mis cejas, kuso marimo!- Sanji habría lanzado al pequeño kenshi por la borda si las manos de Franky no lo hubieran detenido.

-No trates así a un bebé.- Zoro parecía querer empezar a llorar al estar sentado sobre el duro metal de la mano gigante. -¡Shimatta! ¡Cógelo, Brook!- Exclamó mientras le pasaba el niño a su senchou.

Luffy sujetó al pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro y una de las manos de Zoro comenzó a tirar de su mejilla, provocando risas por parte del Mugiwara.

-Oi, Zoro. ¿Has aprendido el Gear Third?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras elevaba al peliverde por encima de su cabeza. Volvió a bajarlo y pudo oír las risas de su joven nakama, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. -¡Sanji! ¡Meshi!- Exclamó justo antes de tropezar con, como no podía ser de otra forma, la mancuerna de Zoro.

Luffy se comió, casi literalmente, a Nami al caer al suelo y Zoro fue salvado por los huesudos brazos de Brook.

-¡Yohohoho! ¡Eres tan mono que se me me infla el corazón! ¡Aunque yo no tengo corazón porque soy un esqueleto! ¡Yohohohohoho!- Los berridos del pequeño Zoro volvieron a resonar, como no podía ser de otra manera, **(Yo también me asustaría si Brook me cogieran en brazos D;) **y los Mugiwara empezaron a enfadarse.

Sanji peleaba con Franky, Chopper estaba deprimido en una esquina con Usopp tratando de consolarle, Brook y Luffy en el suelo, uno por asustaniños y el otro por hentai, según Nami…

¡Chotto Matte! ¿Dónde está el niño? ¡A que lo han tirado por la borda! Ah, pues no…

Zoro se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Robin, que el sonreía y lo sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo. El peliverde había dejado de llorar y sonreía, dando pequeñas palmadas y riendo de vez en cuando. Robin lo cogío en brazos, levantándose y acercándose a sus nakama, que observaban atónitos, preguntándose como demonios había logrado que dejara de llorar.

-Creo que tiene hambre, Sanji-kun.- Dijo sin apartar la vista del niño que tenía en brazos. -¿Podrías hacerle algo de comer?- ¡A esa sonrisa no se le puede decir que no!

-¡Ahora mismo, Robin-chwan~!- Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la cocina haciendo su "Love-Dance" **(Si, le he puesto nombre XD)**.

-¡Sanji, meshi!- Exclamó Luffy, seguido por Chopper, que había tenido una rápida recuperación, y Usopp, además de Brook.

Poco a poco todos los mugiwara fueron desapareciendo en el interior de la cocina, dejando a Robin y a Nami fuera, con el pequeño Zoro.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho para que se calle?- Preguntó la pelirroja acercando su rostro al pequeño, que estaba chupándose un dedo. Al ver el rostro de la navegante, Zoro intensificó su agarre contra el pecho de la morena.

-Simplemente lo he cogido en brazos.- Dijo Robin mientras se encogía de hombros. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera al sentir un mordisco sobre su pecho y bajó la vista para ver como Zoro trataba de amamantarse de uno de sus pechos. -Valla, parece que sí que tienes hambre…- Rió mientras lo levantaba, separándolo ligeramente de ella, y se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Lo que yo creo es que de ti si que se acuerda bien…- Susurró Nami mientras seguía a la arqueóloga en al interior del barco.

A partir de ese momento fue imposible separar a Zoro de Robin, teniendo esta que darle de comer y pasar la tarde con él, incluyendo la ducha, lo cual fue una envidia para alguno de sus nakama. El colmo para la pareja de hentais del barco fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que el mini-marimo tenía que dormir con Robin, puesto que no quería soltarla. Por lo que, al salir de la ducha, el pequeño Zoro se vistió con algunas ropas antiguas de Chopper, que le venían algo grandes, y se metió en la cama con la arqueóloga.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La morena despertó abrazada a Zoro, pero no exactamente como se había dormido. O al menos ella no recordaba haberse dormido abrazada a un Zoro de 21 años desnudo.

Y es que durante la noche, lo que fuera que le había pasado para encoger veinte años, había desaparecido, devolviendo a su cuerpo los años que le habían quitado, pero no a su ropa, la cual se había rasgado.

¿Se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos de Zoro protegiéndola? No. ¿Se sintió avergonzada de sentir su cuerpo desnudo presionándose contra el suyo? Ni un poco. ¿Podía sentir la enorme erección que se apretaba contra su muslo y la excitaba cada vez más? Con todo detalle.

Se giró sobre si misma, dándole ahora la cara al kenshi, y pudo ver como comenzaba a volver del mundo de los sueños. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos zafiros que tenía delante comenzó a pensar si seguía dormido.

-Ohayo, kenshi-san.- Susurró Robin con una sonrisa, arrancando a Zoro de los brazos de Morfeo y haciendo que abriera los ojos de forma cómica.

Zoro no podía decir nada, miró bajo las sábanas, confirmando sus sospechas de que estaba desnudo. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse de que Robin llevara algo encima, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era un pequeño camisón blanco, prácticamente transparente y que, por lo que había visto, no llevaba sujetador… Como que no ayudaba mucho.

-Etto… Ro-Robin… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿No te acurdas, kenshi-san?- El tono utilizado por Robin no hizo si no asustar mucho más al peliverde. -Ayer por la mañana te encontramos transformado en un bebé de nueve meses y comenzaste a armar revuelo. Al final me tuve que ocupar yo de ti, aunque fue sobre todo porque no te querías separar de mí.- Zoro no sabía si la morena se había acercado o había estado así de cerca desde un principio, pues no podía despegar la vista de sus labios, aunque a veces la desviaba hacia sus ojos.

Sintió como los brazos del kenshi rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban a él, presionando su, enorme, erección contra el vientre de la morena.

-¿Zoro?- Preguntó algo nerviosa por las acciones del kenshi.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Robin…- Le hablaba al oído, provocando que placenteros escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. -Los niños y los borrachos no mienten… Y me da que mi versión infantil ha demostrado lo que pienso, y siento, sobre ti…- Al acabar de decir esto sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja de Robin para darle un ligero mordisco.

-Y tu versión adulta lo está… recalcando, Zoro…- Dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el peliverde, relamiéndose al quedar descubierta su ereccón por debajo de las sábanas.

La morena se inclinó sobre Zoro, presionando su pecho contra el torso del peliverde, y uniendo sus labios en un beso que podría ser el rápido resumen de lo que sucedería a continuación.

_Solo espero que ese ero-kukku no decida entrar para darle los buenos días a Robin._

**¡LoSeEsMuyClichéPeroLoTeníaQueHacer! Si, es una palabra nueva. Escuchad, siento no haber publicado en estos días, pero mi inspiración va ligada con mis hormonas, y como soy mujer llega un momento en el mes en el que no tengo una mierda de inspiración y me paso el día quejándome del dolor de tripa… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic y que me dejeis un review. ¡Que hace mucho que no como!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
